This is our fate,Im yours
by pleaselie
Summary: Jacob Black is in a depressed state,after the whole Bella thing,that no one can seem to get him out of,that is until a new girl in town enters his life.JacobxOC Bad Summary.Please read and tell me what you think.Rated M for future chapters.
1. Jacob comes home

Jacob's POV

As my legs pushed me further through the thick forest, numbness flooded over me. I couldn't feel my pain anymore. The repeated stab wounds to my heart subsided to a prodding at my chest. I thanked the heavens for the numb feeling that engulfed me.

_It's time to come home now Jake _Sam interjected the dead silence of my mind. I grunted, pushing forward.

_Now _He came with a finality that told me I should listen. I reluctantly slowed my legs, the pain washing back over me. I turned and started back towards home, the pain she caused still pulsating through me. I cursed her and those bloodsuckers that she ran back too, not taking a second glance back at me. Than I cursed myself for cursing her. I was in love with her and she was in love with **him**, and she was going to turn into one of **them** soon. That's what got me the most; she could at least stay the same sweet, soft, rosy beauty I knew. But no, she had to turn into a nasty, cold, pale leech. I shook my head, riding myself of thoughts of Bella Swan. I ran faster, wishing that numb feeling would return. But it never did.


	2. Thanks for breaking down Ben

**Okay, this is where the story really begins. I know it's long and there isn't a lot of Jake, just to warn you. But, this is how I wanted this chapter to be. **_**All of **_

_**Stephanie Meyer's wonderful ideas are her's and I don't claim them. I just claim Kherrington, her dad, and my plot.**_

**Kherrington's POV**

I leaned over, turning the radio up. As soon as my head hit the head rest it was back down. I looked over to my father, blinking.

"You know I don't like the music up that loud." He said without looking at me.

"Wasn't even that loud." I mumbled. Ever since our move to La Push a week ago, my father, Thayne, was turning into a real there's a stick up my ass kind of guy. I turned my head to look out the rain splattered window. I watched as we passed the cold grey sea, smashing angrily on to the shore. That quickly turned into a green blur. I closed my eyes, resting my head back. Soon enough we were back to our paint chipped, two story, forest surrounded house. I quickly got out grabbing two bags from the floor board, leaving one for Dad. I waited for him to get out, slow as ever, letting him in front of me, since he had the key. As soon as he was out of the way, I dashed into the kitchen setting the grocery bags down on the counter; it was his turn to put the groceries away. I turned and went quickly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my camera bag and purse. I made a mad rush back down the steps.

"Gonna go down to the beach to get some good photos." I yelled out to my Dad as I passed the kitchen.

"Well I want you home by 7." He called back. I glanced at the clock, 6:30. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah ,whatever. _I thought walking out, shutting the front door behind me. I stopped obeying my father after he became so, so unlike the old Dad, the old Thayne. I blamed my Mother's sudden disappearance three years ago. All she left behind was a note saying that she needed to get away. To see the world like she promised herself she would. _Why in the hell would you get married and have a kid than? _I've always wanted to ask her that. When I first found out I was devastated like any 14 year old girl would be. Than I got mad, really mad. I blamed everything on her, like if the dishwasher wasn't running right, it would be her fault. Than another year passed and I simply didn't care anymore or so I told myself. I knew I missed her, when my Dad just didn't get it, I missed her hugs, her singing in the kitchen while she cooked. But, I reminded myself time and time again, that I didn't care.

I grabbed my keys out of my purse, pushing the unlock button. I slid into the car, gently laying my camera bag on the passenger seat; I tossed my purse on to the floor. I shut my door with a little more force than I intended, I startled myself. I started Ben the Bug. I decided since guys name their vehicles girl names, I'd give mine a guy's name. I chose Ben the Bug, it made me smile just saying it. I backed out of the driveway and started down the road. I turned my radio on, flipping through the channels. _I'm not a good candidate for Allstate car insurance. _Nothing good was on, so I pushed a mixed CD in to the player. The music powered over the car noise as I turned it up.

"She don't believe in shootin stars, but she believe in shoes and car." I sang along with Kanye West, who I thought was pretty amazing. I drove on singing every song, knowing every word.

"I am vindicated, I am selfish, I am wrong." I sang as I pulled into the parking lot of First Beach. I turned Ben off, grabbing my camera, getting out. I locked the doors, shoving the keys into my pocket. I breathed in deep, the salty chilled air filling my lungs. I shivered as a breeze sent goose bumps up my arms. _Damn, should've brought a jacket dumbass. But, it was June and regularly it's warm, but Washington was a special state. Stupid state is more like it. _I shrugged, setting off over the curb, sinking as I stepped into the grey sand.I turned my camera, letting it come to lifebefore starting. Today was perfect; great scenes, great lighting, and nobody to disrupt the shot. I put my camera up to my eye than lowering it back down, pushing my filthy blonde hair out of the way. _Filthy as in color, I wash my hair. _I put my camera back up and began snapping away.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly as I almost toppled over trying to pull my foot out of the extra wet sand. I sighed at my dirty converse. I can never keep shoes clean, it's a curse. I continued, but stopped a minute later, a cold tingle going up my spine. Someone was watching me. I turned to see a tall, actually he looked unusually tall, tan, well very tan, boy or guy I guess. He was leaning against a piece of driftwood; he had cropped messy black hair. I couldn't make out his face, he was to far away. I turned back to the angry ocean, snapped a few more pictures than turned to leave. And of course he was still standing there, but he was looking off in the distance. I sighed walking toward my car. I had to pass the strangely tall boyguy to get to Ben. As I got closer, I could make out his face, he had well defined features, he was quite handsome. I held my breath as I walked past.

"So, you're the new girl?" He said in a husky voice. I let my breath out. I wanted to run, I was an awkward person.

"Yep, that's me." I said looking him in the eye, they were a light caramel color and seemed to go on forever. I quickly looked down when I noticed I was staring. He chuckled, I blushed.

"I'm Embry." He said sticking out his hand. I took it firmly but, instantly wanted to retract my hand from the heat. It was like I was shaking hands with the wrong end of frying pan. I firmly shook his hand, getting used to the extreme heat._ Maybe I should suggest going to the doctor's. _I was always told I had a good handshake by adults.

"I like your name. I'm Kherrington." I said, I truly did like his name. It was different and it sounded pretty. _I'm lame._ He smiled letting go of my hand, I resisted the urge to wipe the sweat on my pants.

"Same to you." I figured he meant my name. I nodded, smiling.

"So where'd you move from?" He asked casually, trying to start a conversation.

"Colorado." I replied, "Florence." I said being more specific. He nodded.

"Is it as beautiful as everyone says?"

"Eh, I guess. I got used to it." I shrugged. He chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said plucking up courage from somewhere unknown to me, "How old are you?"

"I'll be 18 in September." I gaped, it was still June, so he was still 17.

"How tall are you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I'm sorry." I said quickly. He laughed.

"It's okay. I get that a lot." He said, giving me a gleaming smile. "I'm 6 foot 6." He answered my question, standing straight up. I looked up from my 5ft stature at him. I couldn't help the awed look on my face.

"You must be freakin bionic or something." I said without thinking. I mentally slapped myself. He laughed.

"I assure you, I'm made of bone, tissue, and cartilage. Blood runs through my veins, not oil." He chuckled. I laughed a little, still embarrassed. I looked over to my car. It was still alone, he must have walked.

"Would you like to leave?" He asked.

"Oh, no it's not that." I said looking back at him hoping he didn't think I was rude. He was the first person that I had met that was my age.

"Okay, good." He nodded, "Cause I wanted to ask how old you were." He smiled, I smiled back.

"I'll turn 17 in July. I'll be 18 next year, not till after I graduate." He nodded looking down at me.

"Wow, you must be an elf."

"Hey." I laughed.

"Sorry, I had too." He chuckled. I nodded smiling.

"Well, I should be getting home, or to get gas than home. Why did I just tell you that? Like you care." I sputtered out. He chuckled.

"It's fine. I care." He smiled down at me.

"Would you like a ride?" I asked, surprising myself.

"Nah, I'm meeting some friends. Thanks though." I nodded.

"Nice meeting you Embry?..."

"Call." He answered.

"Embry Call." I smiled.

"Nice meeting you too, Kherrington?..."

"Bennett."

"Kherrington Bennett." He smiled back. I turned walking toward my car.

"Kherrington." I turned, one foot on the curb.

"If anybody gives you any trouble, just tell them Embry Call will kick their ass." He said seriously, but he cracked a grin.

"Thanks." I laughed, "Bye Embry." I called back. He waved as I turned; I got over the curb and to my car without falling._ For once._

"Woo, flashy Miss Kherrington." I heard being called referring to my bright yellow Bug I assumed, I laughed. I really liked him. I got into my car, putting my camera bag back onto the passengers seat. I started my car, shutting the door. A truck pulled up beside me and a motorcycle on the other side. _Must be his friends._ I waved to Embry and pulled out as he waved back, so the person could get out of the truck easier. I turned out of the parking lot and started towards the gas station in a light happy mood. I finally met someone my age, and they were nice and I got along with them. I found myself hoping we could become better friends. I turned into the gas station, pulling up to a pump. I grabbed my purse and got out shutting the door behind me.

Ding went a bell somewhere above my head as I walked in. I spotted a Slurpee machine towards the back of the store and I suddenly had to have one. I walked back grabbing a cup and observing and debating all the flavors as I put the top on. I decided to try Sour Watermelon. I took a sip as I walked to the register. _I found my new addiction. _I thought as I pulled my money out of a pocket in my purse.

"This and thirty on Pump 2." I said smiling at the old cashier. His long peppered hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His face was wrinkled with years of emotion. I looked at his name tag, _**Carl**_. It suited him.

"There you go." He handed me my receipt, smiling. "Have a good day. Hope to see you again soon."

"Oh you will. I'm addicted now." I said, holding up the Slurpee cup. He chuckled.

"Thank you" I said, as I walked out of the door and back towards my car. I got my gas, almost filing my tank. I started off towards home. I was lost in thought, about anything and everything. The radio was blaring music as I sang along. A sign caught my eye as I passed, _**Welcome to Forks, Washington. **_I slammed on my brakes, thanking God no one was behind me. _What the hell? How am I in Forks? How did I get that distracted? _I made a U-turn and started back down the road in the opposite direction. I passed the sign again, _**Bye, Hope to see you back soon. **_I started singing along with my music, again.

"SHIT!" I said as my car made a loud popping noise, not even 10 minutes later. It started to slow down. "Noooo." I cried, "Please don't do this to me Ben." I pleaded with my car. I started petting the steering wheel like an idiot. I pulled off to the side of the road as it sputtered than died. I let my head fall to the wheel, which hit the horn making me jump.

"Damn it." I said, getting out of my car, looking at the sky as if I was looking at God to help me. A drip of water hit my nose. "Thanks God Almighty." I said sarcastically as the rain started to fall, leaving dark spatters on my gray shirt. I leaned down and popped my hood. I hadn't the slightest idea of how to fix a car or even what to look for or how to spot what was wrong with it. I walked to the front of the car, lifting the hood, steam hitting my face. It all seemed normal to my untrained eye. I sighed grabbing the side, to lean on.

"OWW! FUCK!" I yelled, letting go. "Fabulous, third degree burns too." I said, over exaggerating, which I do when I'm stressed. I sat there holding my hand, staring at my broken car. I heard a rustle in the bushes over at the edge of the forest. I turned quickly, staring at the place the noise came from. Satisfied nothing was there, I turned back to Ben. I heard it again, this time I turned completely toward the spot.

"Embry Call will kick your ass if you mess with me, just to warn you!" I called out. I realized how stupid I sounded; I hit myself on my forehead. I heard more rustling, it sounded like the thing ran away. "Ha, maybe it worked." I heard a rumble from down the road. A headlight was coming up the road, towards Forks. "Oh thank God." I said looking up at the sky. _Even if they have only one headlight, I would rather be in that car than here in the rain. _As it got closer I realized it was a motorcycle. _Of course. Maybe they can still help. _I watched as it passed me.

"Maybe not." I sighed. Than I heard the rumble again, I looked up to see the bike coming toward me. It stopped behind my car, and the engine was cut. I could hear the person getting off. An overly tall figure came around Ben. I looked up in the dimming light, he had to be at least 6 foot 6, and his shaggy black hair clung to the sides of his tanned face. His face was shadowed, making it difficult for me to see his face.

"Need some help?" His voice came deep, but soft. _Duh._

"Uhh, yeah." I said awkwardly shifting my weight from one foot to the other. He pushed his hair out of his face, and it took all my strength not to gasp. He had deep dark brown eyes that went on forever. His nose was perfect, well perfect for his face. His lips were full, a cupid's bow visible. His russet skin was probably envied by many. His cheek bones were set just right. He was in short, gorgeous.

"Well, let me take a look." He smiled at me as he passed me, his scent blew at me and I never wanted to forget it, it drove me crazy. It was sweet like cologne or deodorant, but smoky like a campfire. I wanted to whip him around and tear off his clothes. I looked over as I thought about this; he was bent over looking at my car. _He has a really nice butt. Shut up pervert. _I scolded myself. I walked over to stand next to him, his scent hitting my senses again. He turned to look at me, he smiled again, but I noticed it didn't reach his eyes. I smiled back.

"Hi, my names Jacob, Jacob Black." He said casually as he looked back at my car.

"Uh, Kherrington Bennett. Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"How old are you?" He asked casually.

"17."

"Hey, me too." He smiled. I gawked, that's two abnormally huge teenage boys today.

"Well," He said leaning up, looking at me. "I know for sure there's something wrong with the engine. But, I'm not sure what."

"Okay." I said nodding, thinking about how my Dad was going to react. I winced.

"I can see if we get the car to my house, but we need to get it there." He said, looking at me for an answer.

"Well, if you can get me to my house. I can call a tow truck and have them take it to a shop."

"No, you don't wanna do that. Just take it to my house. I'll look at it for free and if there's something major wrong with it than all you have to pay for is the parts that I would need." He smiled shutting the hood, "You'd pay way to much at the shop." I pondered this for a second.

"Okay." I said, nodding. "I just need a ride home. I have a cell phone I could call on now, but I'd still need to get home."

"Of course. Don't worry, they're closed. You'll have to call tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, we should get going. You live in Forks, right?"

"No." I blushed, smiling sheepishly. He looked at me confused.

"Well, I was on my way home. And I passed the turn to my house and I made it to Forks before realizing it, so I had to turn around. Than my car broke down."

"Oh, so you live in La Push?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Oh, well how come I've never seen you?"

"I don't know." I said. _Nice answer._ He just looked at me for a second with an unreadable expression. But, it turned into a smile.

"So, let's get going. You don't have a jacket, you might catch a cold." He said walking towards his bike; I went to my car, grabbing my camera bag and purse, locking the door. I followed where he had gone. I watched him take off his jacket and grab his helmet off the seat. He turned and handed them to me, he took my camera bag and purse, storing them in a bag hanging off the side. I gulped at the thought of my camera. I looked back down at my hands, his jacked and helmet still there waiting for me to put them on.

"Oh, no. Please take them back. You'll need them more than me." _What's up with me sounding like an idiot lately?_

"No, you take them." He said, pushing my hands back towards me. I sighed. I put the helmet on, than the jacket. His smell engulfed me. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, hop on." He said, getting on his shiny red motorcycle. I walked up, telling myself not to make a fool of myself while trying to get on this thing. Luckily, for once I listened to myself and successfully got on. "Hold on." He said as he started up the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he took off in the direction of my house. My stomach was tight and my heart was in my throat. One, I was on a motorcycle and I was sure he was speeding. Two, I had my arms wrapped around a gorgeous guy, who was sweet and smelled incredible. I pointed the directions out to him. And we, sadly, pulled up in front of my house, he killed the engine. The living room lights were on. I took in a sharp breath as I got of the bike. My legs felt a little wobbly. I took off the helmet and jacked handing them to him. He put his jacket on, his helmet sat in his lap.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him, "I owe you."

"It was no problem. When you talk to the tow man, tell him to take it to Jacob Black's house. He'll know where to go. And when I it comes I'll come and get you." He smiled back at me, this time it barely reached his eyes. I nodded, sounded like a plan. _Yeah, cause I get to see him again. _

"Okay, you know where I live." I said looking back at my house than back to him.

"Bye and it was really nice meeting you Kherrington. Sorry I didn't say that earlier, that was rude." He said, putting his helmet on over his glowing white smile.

"Bye and nice to meet you too, Jacob. And thanks again. You're fine, and you're anything but rude." He started the engine; I started to walk up my walkway. I turned on my porch to see him speed away. I smiled as I opened my front door. _Dad can't even bring down my mood. _

"Where have you been Kherrington!?" My dad was waiting for my in the hallway. "And what was that noise outside? Is there something wrong with the car?"

"I got lost; well I actually went too far. Anyway, the car broke down." His face made me want to step back. "And the noise you heard was the person who's going to fix it giving me a ride home."

"You're so stupid Kherrington." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"He wasn't a bad guy Dad. He…"

"Not about that. What did you do to your car? I told you not to fucking work it hard. You must have done something to it, it was in perfect condition. But, no you had to go and fuck it up. You're an idiot just like your mother." He said, not making any real sense. But, his last comment was all I really heard. I wanted to scream at him, curse him to hell, hit him in the face, but I resisted. I took in a deep breath and walked right past him. He grabbed my arm.

"I'm not done with you yet." He growled.

"Well, I'm done listening to you." I said not looking at him, yanking my arm out of his grip.

"Get back here right now Kherrington Grayce Bennett!" He yelled after me as I made my way up stairs. I ignored him and my urge to run back and hit him in the face; I knew he wouldn't come after me. I slammed my door. I went and sat on my bed, than laid back. I closed my eyes, and his face came instantly into my mind, I smiled. Jacob Black. What a great name. Fit him perfectly. As I sat thinking about the handsome boy on the motorcycle, I sat up instantly.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I realized I'd forgotten my camera and purse in his motorcycle bag thing. I laid back letting out a big sigh. _I'll see him again. _I thought.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as she, unknowingly, seductively swished her hips up her walkway. She was the most beautiful girl I had every seen in my life, Bella couldn't even compare. And I didn't feel bad thinking that. Kherrington Bennett had me whether she wanted me or not. I would be by her side forever. I would protect her, help her, care for her, basically anything for her. She was pretty much my world now. I knew she would be as soon as I seen her standing in the rain, her dirty blonde hair, wet and sticking to her face. Her deep green eyes, beautiful deep green eyes, looking scared, but not helpless like I expected. Her lightly tanned skin looked smooth to touch, and I desperately wanted to. Everything about her drew me to her. I really hoped she couldn't see my face when I first seen her, it was probably very idiotic looking. Before tonight I though Bella was the love of my life, that she was my imprint even though I didn't feel what you were suppose too. I was confident she was. But, now I knew what imprinting really felt like, and I thanked the heavens it was Kherrington Bennett.

**Well, there it is.**

**Please tell me what you think. Even criticism, I'll take it. Just don't be rude about it. **

**And again, I'm sorry there's not a lot of Jake. There will be more of him in the next chapter.**

**:)**


End file.
